¿Una ESCALOFRIANTE noche de trabajo?
by Tinavb
Summary: OneShot. Bella, esbelta, curiosa, animada, hermosa y en ocasiones provocadora de algunos pensamientos lujuriosos, así describía Shaoran a su más reciente empleada. Cuando Sakura se queda sola en el edificio embrujado, ¿¿Quién creen que podrá salvarla?


Uf casí se me pasa: Card Carptor Sakura no es mia xDD solo el intento de historia jaja

* * *

¿Una ESCALOFRIANTE noche de trabajo?

Bella, esbelta, curiosa, animada, hermosa y en ocasiones provocadora de algunos pensamientos lujuriosos, era como usualmente solía describir Shaoran Li a una de sus más recientes empleadas. Sakura Kinomoto de 23 años, graduada de publicidad y mercadeo en la Universidad de Tokio, había llegado a esa empresa hacia ya dos meses.

A pesar de no ser un Don Juan ni un caprichoso con las mujeres, que muchas eran las que le sobraban, Eriol solía decirle que le había llegado la hora. En algún momento de la vida de todo hombre llega una mujer que lo enreda todo pero solo por poco tiempo, no se habla de amor pero tampoco de un juego, por lo que no sabía en qué situación se encontraba. Y esa era una de las cosas que molestaban al jefe de una de las más exitosas empresas publicitarias de todo Japón, además del hecho de que su nueva y pequeña flor tuviera _novio_, como odiaba esa palabra cuando el involucrado en la relación no era él.

-Ya deja de ser tan cobarde y acércate- Decía un Eriol ya aburrido de la misma situación todos los días que se acercaba al trabajo de su amigo.

- No es cobardía Eriol!....es que…..tiene novio….y bueno……- Dijo Shaoran contemplando desde su oficina la hermosa silueta que se hacía ver entre las persianas de la oficina de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Amigo….no pensaba decirte esto porque he de admitir que me encanta verte sufrir así- Logrando captar la mirada desconfiada de Shaoran mientras el ponía su típica sonrisa de yo sé algo que tu no- Te acuerdas de aquella adorable diseñadora que conocimos en la fiesta de los Yamasaki?-

Li asiente sin entender hacia dónde va la conversación pero, si se trata de la mujer que le logra sacar canas de la rabia al ver como otros tipejos la cortejan, no dejará pasar la oportunidad de enterarse de algo nuevo sobre su nuevo cerezo.

-Pues esa hermosa damisela, que oficialmente desde hace unos días es mi novia…- Shaoran estaba algo sorprendido con esta declaración, no nada más porque no se había enterado de que estos dos intrigantes personajes salían sino por el tono de satisfacción y la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su mejor amigo- no es otra que la mejor amiga y prima de tu reciente capricho-

A pesar del shock en el que se encontraba en ese momento Shaoran no pudo evitar replicar- Que no es un capricho Eriol!....o eso creo- esto último lo decía muy bajito.

-Bueno sea lo que sea, ese pequeño detalle no se lo conté a mi flamante novia…., novia….mi novia……la palabra me gusta cada vez mas- decía con un suspiro y una sonrisa, que a ojos de Li era la más boba que había visto en su vida.

-Aja dejando tus bobadas de lado….¿qué tiene que ver la señorita Daidouji en todo esto?- preguntaba con cierto fastidio por la faceta de chico enamorado de Hiraguizawa.

-A por cierto! Te mandó a decir que le puedes llamar Tomoyo, como siempre mi Tomoyito tan amable y amistosa- decía Eriol con la misma sonrisa de bobo, pero ante la mirada obstinada de su amigo prosiguió con lo importante- En fin, el caso es que le pregunté por el novio de Kinomoto, obviamente te acuerdas del chico que viste aquella noche no?...-

_Y como olvidarlo!_ pensaba Shaoran

**FlashBack**

_**La noche era algo lluviosa, la mayoría de los empleados de su empresa se habían ido, pero entre los pocos que quedaban se encontraba su pequeña obsesión. Estaba sentada en una silla cercana a la puerta principal del edificio mirando por esta hacia el exterior. Shaoran se preguntó que estaría esperando….o por "quien". Estaba decidido esta noche profundizaría el poco lazo amistoso que tenían, era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella y preguntarle si quería que la llevara a su casa, y a partir de ahí todo cambiaría.**_

_**Se acercó sigilosamente con sus intenciones claras pero repentinamente algo sucedió, Sakura se había volteado a verlo, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta, además de percatarse de un leve sonrojo en el hermoso rostro de la joven. Pero tan rápido como llegó esa enorme sensación de satisfacción llegó otra de gran decepción y desconcierto, quebrándose su dulce sueño en pedazos.**_

_**-Sakura!- Se oyó una voz dulce gritar moderadamente su nombre.**_

_**Y es que a los pocos segundos de haber cruzado la mirada con Kinomoto, alguien había interrumpido el momento, pero lo peor estaba por venir; después de oír el llamado la expresión neutra del rostro de Sakura cambió radicalmente a una de genuina felicidad, sonriendo de la forma más maravillosa jamás vista por él en alguien en sus 25 años de vida. **_

_**-Yukito!!- Logró articular Sakura. Seguidamente corrió hacía el sujeto con paragua en mano y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, que a ojos de Shaoran estuvo demasiado cerca de la boca de su nuevo y odiado enemigo. **_

_**Aunque al ver al individuo no pudo realmente odiarle, su corto cabello grisáceo, su amable mirada oscura, enmarcada en unos delgados lentes y su afable sonrisa, daban a entender que era un buen hombre, además de tener un no sé qué, que extrañamente atrajo la atención de Shaoran. **_

_**-¿Cómo estas mi pequeña Sakura?- Pudo escuchar que el sujeto llamado Yukito le decía con cariño. Definitivamente lo envidiaba, no solamente por tener en sus brazos a esa hermosa flor y poderle mostrar toda esa ternura, sino también por su físico. El no era mal parecido ni nada por el estilo, más bien era demasiado atractivo para su gusto, pero no era del tipo que parecía gustarle a Sakura. Ante este pensamiento Shaoran supuso que Yukito era posiblemente el novio de su flor de cerezo.**_

_**-Ya entren al carro par de tortolos!, monstruo deberías ser un poco mas considerada con Yuki, vino a buscarte de buena fe para que lo estés obligando a mojarse y posiblemente resfriarse por tu culpa- Decía el que al parecer era otro amigo intimo de Sakura.**_

_**-Hermano! Ya te he dicho demasiadas veces que no me llames monstruo!- Shaoran pensó que se veía adorable, había inflado los mofletes a la vez que le sacaba la lengua al que ahora podía reconocer como Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de su ex flor de cerezo. Ex, porque a partir de ese momento había decidido olvidar su reciente atracción por la chica, la batalla estaba perdida, ante lo mencionado por el mayor de los Kinomoto pudo confirmar sus sospechas sobre que la relación de Sakura con el sujeto de bonita sonrisa era algo real. **_

**FIN del FlashBack.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, y no había podido cumplir la tarea que se había propuesto esa noche.

-Cómo olvidarlo?....- suspiraba molesto el presidente de las empresas Li.

-Ciertamente, cómo olvidarlo?- Añadia divertido el supuesto mejor amigo- bueno el asunto es que….Tomoyo me dijo que…el no es su novio- Ante esta declaración Shaoran no pudo más que frustrarse.

Dos semanas!, dos semanas sin haber planeado un posible acercamiento, dos semanas totalmente echadas a la basura por…..por nada!.

-Mi Tomoyito me comentó que cuando era más joven si estuvo enamorada del joven Tsukishiro, ella le confesó sus sentimientos pero él la rechazo, ella quedó bastante triste en aquel entonces- Shaoran no se imaginaba a su angel triste, en cierta forma le enfureció la imagen, y todo por culpa de ese joven- a la final él solo la veía como una hermana pequeña, y a pesar de toda esa situación su amistad quedó intacta e incluso se hizo más fuerte-.

Pasados unos segundos en los que Shaoran pudo procesar toda esta información, este no pudo más que sonreír. No todo estaba perdido, todavía tenía una oportunidad con Sakura, ahora solo le faltaban eran las ideas para llegar a ella.

-Por cierto, si ahora lo que te preocupa es como llegar a su corazón pues….creo que Tomoyo y yo podríamos tener algunas ideas- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa comprensiva. Como carajos sabía que era lo que pensaba?, en fin, lo único que importaba ahora era un plan para poder tener a Sakura, ese era su único deseo, la quería, la quería SOLO para él; y al tiempo en que volvía su mirada sobre su actual interés, tuvo que controlar la rabia que sintió al ver como otro de sus tantos empleados masculinos le llevaba una rosa y una caja de chocolates a SU Sakura.

****

Un rápido mes se había pasado desde la revelación de Eriol, un mes en que Shaoran no había podido concretar el plan, lamentablemente lo deberes laborales estaban como prioridad por el momento y la montaña de papeles que abarrotaba su escritorio lo demostraba. Por otro lado la señorita Kinomoto estaba en la misma condición, no entendía que tenía esa época del año que en todas las grandes empresas el trabajo sobraba y sobraba, debía ser la euforia y paranoia de las vacaciones. Debido a todo ese trabajo pensaba quedarse hasta tarde todas las noches que pudiera, necesitaba adelantar lo más posible para poder tomar completa sus vacaciones de una semana para visitar a su familia en Tomoeda. Era una lástima que su hermano no viviera con ella en Tokio, aquella vez que la había ido a buscar con Yukito la pasaron muy bien al ir a comer luego de su trabajo.

Se había alegrado infinitamente al ver al joven Tsukishiro, un año había pasado sin verlo ni una sola vez. Su pasantía en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de París, Francia, había evitado que pudiera visitarlos en ese largo tiempo, pero ahora estaba de vuelta, aunque por las vacaciones se quedaría en Tomoeda a descansar un tiempo.

Otra cosa que se le hacía muy curiosa de ese día tan especial, es que le pareció ver que su muy apuesto jefe se acercaba, se acercaba con sus ojos ámbar puestos en ella!. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre muy provocativo e imponente, por eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo mirarla. Pero poco duró el momento, Yukito la había sorprendido, y solo tuvo ojos para verlo a él, lo consideraba casi como un hermano y mejor amigo, haberlo dejado de ver por tanto tiempo le había dolido significativamente.

-Buenas tardes Kinomoto- A la mención de su nombre Sakura levantó el rostro encontrándose con el actual novio de su mejor amiga y prima.

-Hola Eriol, buenos tardes!, Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre ya que yo te llamo por el tuyo- Respondió dándole una bonita sonrisa.

-Está bien…Sakura- decía sonriéndole sinceramente. La conocía desde hace dos semanas y le había parecido una mujer extraordinaria, algo distraída e ingenua pero sincera, genuina y bella, claro no tanto como su querida Tomoyo pero se le acercaba bastante- Tomoyo me ha mandado a preguntarte si vas a llegar temprano a tu casa o si te vas a quedar hasta tarde otra vez-.

-Pues…..creo que me quedaré otra vez, hay mucho trabajo todavía y quiero tratar de terminarlo para poder disfrutar de mi bien merecida semana - A la vez que decía esto, se estiraba ligeramente sobre su silla y sonreía divertida- además así te dejo salir a solas con ella más seguido, realmente no me gusta hacer de mal tercio.

Una risa divertida se escucho en la oficina. En parte le gustaba la idea de estar más tiempo a solas con su novia pero tenía que admitir que con Sakura la pasaban realmente bien, era muy divertida. Desde que la conoció ha dejado de pensar en ella como un capricho para Shaoran aunque no está muy seguro de que tan profundo o superficial puedan llegar a ser los sentimientos de su amigo, es la primera vez que lo veía tan confundido que incluso lo confundía a él, y eso no era algo fácil de lograr.

-Pues de tu compañía nunca nos hemos quejado Sakura, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que posiblemente tu situación cambiará pronto- terminó por decir con su típica sonrisa de sabelotodo, a pesar de todo tenía cierta fe de que lo que sentía Shaoran por ella era real y de que lograría conquistarla.

-Eriol a que t…-cortó Sakura al ser interrumpida.

-Eriol!- llamó Shaoran acercándose a la oficina de su deseada empleada- Ki….Kinomoto, buenos días…- decía mirándola de reojo.

-Buenos días señor Li!- contestaba Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo que solo fue detectado por Eriol.

-Supongo que quieres hablar un rato- dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran y luego a la chica de los sueños de su amigo- Ya seguiremos nuestra conversación, nos vemos…Sakura- Y mientras terminaba la frase no pudo evitar observar el rostro desencajado de su amigo, el cual había notado como este llamaba a su dulce flor por su nombre.

-Adiós Eriol!- Decía una extrañada Sakura al ver como el novio de Tomoyo se reía en la cara de su jefe quien sabe porque.

Ya fuera de la oficina de Kinomoto, Shaoran no paraba de preguntarle a Eriol como era posible que la tratara con tanta famliaridad, y como siempre a su mejor amigo se le había "olvidado" comentarle que ya había tenido el placer de conocerla hacia un par de semanas y ya había compartido algunas comidas con ella. Obviamente el jefe de la empresa publicitaria no podía más con los celos, y así lo pudo comprobar Eriol al ver su cara al entrar en el despacho presidencial.

****

Eran las 9 y 30 de la noche y ya no quedaba nadie en ese piso de oficinas, todo estaba oscuro, extrañamente silencioso y empezaba a llover. En ocasiones como esa Sakura lamentaba haber rechazado la oferta de Rika, su más allegada amiga en el trabajo, la cual le había ofrecido darle la cola hasta su casa antes de irse hacía como hora y media. Pero ella como siempre había preferido quedarse un poco más, pero no suponía que se le iba hacer tan tarde, y ahora su miedo por la oscuridad y los fantasmas comenzaban hacer efecto en ella.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿¡Por qué a mí!?- susurraba Sakura algo desesperada, luego de haber cerrado bajo llave su oficina y empezar a caminar hacia el ascensor pudo escuchar como unos pasos la seguían, cuando al fin decidió darse vuelta lentamente no había nadie, pensó que solo había sido su imaginación por lo que empezó de nuevo su camino pero cuando apenas había dado unos pasos un objeto que no pudo ni quiso identificar paso volando frente a ella, cayendo al otro lado de la oficina.

Sakura no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, y ahora se encontraba ahí apretando desesperadamente el botón logrando que el artefacto llegara al fin, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que al abrirse las puertas iba a encontrar las palabras "tú serás mía" escritas con una especie de líquido espeso y escarlata que iba escurriendo por el espejo del ascensor. No pudo hacer nada, el miedo que sentía la había paralizado el ascensor ya había bajado nuevamente y lo único que pudo pensar en hacer fue agacharse y abrazarse las piernas.

Minutos fueron pasando mientras Sakura intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, no quería ser la misma cobarde de siempre, no quería soportar las burlas de algunas personas al saber cómo se ponía cuando se trataba de fantasmas, era algo muy vergonzoso para ella.

-Sa Sakura?- Oye que una voz familiar la llama- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Estas…estas bien???- pregunta Shaoran preocupado al ver su cara.

-¿Se… Señor Li?!- Logra articular y al haber reconocido asertivamente al sujeto se abalanza sobre él- Di…discúlpeme….e es que….se se que.....no me lo creerá seguramente pero algo raro pa pasa aquí!-

A pesar de haberla oído Shaoran no puede responder, se encuentra en un estado casi de inconsciencia, la tenía tan cerca, con su cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo…era….era el paraíso!

-¿Señor?.... ¡señor Li!- Repentinamente sintió que el menudo cuerpo se alejaba y los llamados de la más bella de las flores que jamás haya visto lo sacaron de su ensoñación; haciendo un gran esfuerzo puso la cara más seria que pudo.

-Solo ….solo estaba pensando….y pues….puede que tengas razón- Dijo viendo como la expresión de la ojiverde cambiaba a una de pánico- pe..pero tranquila! No te precipites, te prometo que nada pasará!,…Ven!- Decía ofreciendole su mano-acompáñame a mi despacho, recogeré mis cosas y llamaré a alguien para que tenga un carro afuera y pueda llevarte a tu casa- proponía con genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

Sakura aceptó su mano, le pareció un gesto muy tierno de parte de su jefe que no era frío pero normalmente parecía ser muy indiferente. A pesar del susto original, esa sensación iba desapareciendo, dando lugar a un sentimiento cálido. Al darse cuenta se sonrojó nuevamente y mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas se dio cuenta que entraban a la gran oficina de su jefe.

-Solo habías estado aquí en la entrevista de trabajo si no me equivoco- Decía Shaoran mirándola con anhelo al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que se encontraban solos y hablaba de esa forma con su Sakura.

-S..Si así es- tartamudeo mientras caminaban hacia el escritorio del jefe aun agarrados de la mano.

Li la contempló y a cada segundo que pasaba se le notaba más nerviosa, se preguntaba si aún seria el miedo.

-Oye…todavía estas muy asustada?-Preguntaba acercándose más a ella, quien tenía la vista puesta en el suelo- Te sientes mal??- Dijo al ver como estaba de sonrojada. Se veía tan tierna que no pudo evitar que su mano se levantara y acariciara la mejilla de la chica.

Ante este hecho Sakura levantó la mirada algo asustada, ¿qué estaba pasando?, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Sí, este hombre le gustaba pero como a cualquier otra chica, era masculino, atractivo, generalmente se le veía serio y concentrado, solía arrugar el seño muy seguido, por lo que ella pensaba que cada vez que sonreía era algo digno de verse, se veía muy tierno pero sin quitarle masculinidad, ya que tenía muy presente el excelente físico que se podía notar a pesar de las camisas de trabajo, además de su siempre trato educado con las demás personas, y lo que más sobresalía eran sus ojos, grandes, rodeados por espesas pestañas, pobladas cejas y de un color ámbar muy atrayente, su mirada solía cambiar una vez que se quedaba solo con sus amigos o familiares, de una mirada seria e indiferente a una llena de…calidez?....realmente no podía explicarlo, sí definitivamente este hombre le gustaba como a cualquier otra chica.

Repentinamente sintió un pequeño cosquilleo sobre sus labios, al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta de que su atractivo jefe le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar. Casi inmediatamente sintió que la mano que le sujetaba la suya la soltaba y subía hasta su cintura, acariciándole la zona.

Por su parte Shaoran ya no sabía lo que hacía simplemente decidió dejarse llevar, sin pensar si ella lo rechazaría o no. Suavemente la estrecho mas contra sí, y fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica. Sakura sintió un cálido roce, era apenas una caricia pero una caricia a la cual no pudo oponerse.

Shaoran estaba extasiado era increíble cómo podía disfrutar solo con un simple y casto beso, aunque todavía dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura no le correspondía pero tampoco se había negado. Ya no aguantando más, la mano de Li que continuaba acariciando el rostro de su flor de cerezo pasó a la nuca de la misma. Ante este gesto Sakura reaccionó alejándose levemente, dejando que las manos de Shaoran siguieran en su lugar.

-Sakura…..yo……-No sabía que decir así que simplemente se quedó observándola atentamente. Luego de unos momentos mirándose directamente a los ojos, Sakura acercó un poco su rostro timidamente hacía el del hombre que tenía enfrente, al parecer le gustaba más de lo que se imaginaba y ese pequeño beso había hecho serios estragos en ella, ya no le importaba su miedo a los fantasmas, ni que no lo conociera casi y mucho menos que fuera su jefe, ahora lo único que le importaba es que quería más de él.

Al ver el pequeño acercamiento de ella, sin ninguna negativa, no le quedó de otra que interpretarlo como una invitación e incitación a más, obviamente eso no le molestaba para nada, así que con una arrogante sonrisa, que dejó a Sakura sin aire, se acerco a los labios de la chica y la besó con muchas más fuerza y excitación, a lo que Sakura respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos e introduciendo una de sus manos en la alborotada melena de Shaoran, acariciándolo con vehemencia.

Sintiendo la caricia y la correspondencia de la chica de sus sueños tuvo la urgencia de profundizar el beso, por lo que mordiendo el labio inferior de esos adorables y sensuales labios introdujo su lengua en su boca sintiendo como Sakura soltaba un tenue gemido.

-Sa…Saku…ra- susurraba Shaoran entre besos, separándose de ella lentamente, jadeando- Mi Sakura…-decía con anhelo acariciando todos los rasgos de su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos ante tal tacto- Sakura...Sakura- La volvió a llamar ya que esta todavía seguía con los ojos cerrado, definitivamente le gustaba el efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Kinomoto abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los de él mirándola con dulzura y deseo- Sakura… me gustas mucho…

Sakura le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Shaoran sonrió alegremente.

-Sabías que eres muy dulce? Supongo que con eso quieres decir que me correspondes-le decía mientras la besaba en la frente, en la mejilla, en la nariz y en los labios.

-Si….- respondió alejándose de los labios del hombre- supongo que sí, tengo que admitir que no me había percatado de que me gustara tanto.

Shaoran la miró unos segundos más y volvió a poner su sonrisa arrogante. Con esa sonrisa Sakura ya sabía que la estaba invitando a otra sesión de besos. Sus labios volvieron hacer contacto pero esta vez Shaoran pensaba jugar un poco; cuando el beso empezó hacerse un poco más profundo Shaoran se separó, dejando a la ojiverde con los ojos cerrados esperando por más, antes de que ella abriera los ojos, su jefe se acerco a ella nuevamente, hizo los mismo varias veces dejando a Sakura cada vez con más ansias, las cuales demostraba cada vez al empezar nuevamente el beso. Ya a la cuarta vez y sintiendo la sonrisa de Li, Sakura se separó y lo miró con falso reproche.

-Es usted muy malo Señor Li!- exclamó dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa- espero que después de esto me llames por mi nombre Sakura- y mientras se posicionaba detrás de SU flor y la abrazaba guiándola hasta su silla detrás del escritorio- y ahora espero que no te importe esperarme aquí un momento, voy a la habitación contigua a buscar mis cosas y regreso- le susurro en el oído y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello a su no confirmada novia.

Sakura asintió embobada y lo siguió con la mirada a la habitación. Todos sabían de esa habitación, estaba amoblada con una pequeña cama y otros accesorios necesarios, además de un baño, ya que muchas eran las veces que el señor Li se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando y prefería no irse tan tarde a casa, pero ella no la había visto, sentía bastante curiosidad.

-Funcionó!- decía un Shaoran bastante alegre al teléfono.

-_Te dije que funcionaría_- le respondía Eriol al otro lado de la línea.

-Aunque si he de admitir que me sentí muy mal al verla tan asustada, no creí que fuera así, me tendré que redimir de alguna forma-Admitía Shaoran algo afligido.

-_Bueno amigo era esto o nunca lo lograrías_-

-Lo sé, pero la hubieras visto, jamás me había sentido así al ver a una chica, despertó en mí serios deseos por protegerla-.

-_Que cursi eres Shaoran!, en fin, habiendo cumplido con el plan nosotros vamos saliendo del edificio que ya se nos hace tarde_-

-Muy bien, nos vemos Eriol, agradécele a Tomoyo de mi parte por toda su ayuda- Se despedía Shaoran realmente agradecido.

-_Lo haré_-

-Ah! Y Eriol!.....no es un capricho….- Soltaba orgullosamente.

-_Lo sé_- finalizaba Eriol riéndose.

-Eso fue muy cruel!- exclamó una Sakura bastante dolida, lo acababa de entender al oír a su jefe hablando por el teléfono.

Tal vez no había sido de muy buena educación haber entrado a la habitación sin que la invitaran a pasar, pero sentía mucha curiosidad, y gracias a esto pudo entender que no había ningún fantasma ni nada por el estilo en el edificio sino que todo había sido un invento.

-Sa…Sakura…yo….yo…..lo siento!- Logró decir Shaoran, quien ahora se encontraba muy contrariado, ahora que la tenía seguramente la perdería.

-No tenían que jugar con….con…uno de mis mayores miedos- Li no podía ver el rostro de Sakura ya que esta miraba el suelo sin subir la mirada- eso fue muy cruel de su parte, de Eriol, de Tomoyo y…y de usted Li- Ese era el peor golpe, no lo trataba de una forma cercana y ahora la oía más lejana que nunca.

-De verdad lo siento Sakura- Se disculpaba mientras se acercaba discretamente para no hacer que se fuera- Estaba loco por ti y no sabía qué hacer, por alguna razón no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, cada vez que te veía me ponía nervioso y mi mente quedaba en blanco, un día…….llegue a pensar que tenías novio- Ahí Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo extrañada- el sujeto de cabello gris, que te buscó junto con tu hermano hace un tiempo- Obviamente ella se acordaba de ese día- esa noche pensaba dirigirte más de dos palabras pero antes de cumplir con mi meta, llego ese chico y bueno… lo saludaste con tanta alegría y cariño que pensé que…..- y mientras lo decía se sonrojaba notablemente y miraba hacia otra parte. Sakura lo notó y no pudo evitar enternecerse, además si lo que le contaba era verdad, lo que había supuesto de él ese día no había sido su imaginación.

-Luego de esa noche decidí no hacer nada para acercarme y tratar de olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, pero luego llegó Eriol y me contó toda la verdad, me volví a entusiasmar con la idea de tenerte, como te dije estaba loco por ti y aún lo estoy- Esta vez volteó nuevamente a mirarla- tan loco que acepte esta loca idea que me propusieron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró e hizo una leve presión con sus dedos en su nariz, esa noche definitivamente había sido agotadora. Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar a Shaoran algo seria.

-Supongo que….a pesar de todo, tus sentimientos si…son reales- decía sonrojándose tenuemente y sonriendo levemente- y también supongo que no debo dejarte escapar por una situación como esta, además quiero saber cómo piensas redimirte- y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Li y sonreía coquetamente.

-Tal vez deba preguntarte a ti como quieres que lo haga- y la agarraba por la cintura a la par que le daba varios suaves besos en la boca a su no oficial casi perdida novia.

- Eso sí que no…..Shaoran- Logró decir Sakura al separarse de su nuevo hombre- lo tendrás que pensar tú…. Pero eso sí…no le pidas ayuda a nuestros amigos- Y al instante los dos reían con complicidad y Shaoran abrazaba fuertemente a su flor de cerezo.

Luego de terminar la reconciliación y agarrar las cosas de Shaoran, los dos se dispusieron a irse, cuando entraron al ascensor las letras todavía seguían ahí, por lo que Sakura tuvo un leve escalofrío.

-Lo siento de verdad- le susurraba el ojiambar mientras la volvía abrazar.

Pasado unos segundos Sakura se percató de algo mientras miraba las palabras escritas en el espejo y decidió hacérselo saber a su lobito.

-Oye Shaoran, sé que esto te sonará algo extraño-Inmediatamente captó la atención del varón-….pero….qquieres….ser mi novio?-Listo, estaba dicho.

Estaba dicho y Shaoran no se lo podía creer, no debería haber sido él quien se lo pidiera?, sabía que Sakura no era como las demás pero no sabía que se diferenciara tanto y eso…. le encantaba, cada minuto que pasaba le gustaba un poquito más esa hermosa mujer.

-Mi Sakura….- le decía mientras miraba su rostro sumamente sonrojado y se lo acariciaba lentamente- claro que quiero ser tu novio y me sentiré orgulloso- y le besaba con dulzura la punta de la nariz- de decir- y le besaba la boca- que tú me lo pediste- Terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la alzaba dando vueltas en el ascensor.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, decidieron que Shaoran la llevaría a su casa y le buscaría temprano en la mañana. Estando a punto de entrar al auto escucharon unos susurros, se miraron, ella preguntándole algo molesta si todavía seguía el juego y el respondiéndole que no tenía idea de lo que eso era. Los susurros continuaron cada vez más fuertes, no entendían ni una sola palabra, Sakura empezaba asustarse más y más por lo que Shaoran fue hacía ella para hacerla entrar en el auto tratando de demostrar que él no sentía ningún miedo, a pesar de no ser para nada la verdad.

Antes de que pudieran entrar al auto unas sombras se visualizaban y poco a poco se acercaban; el temor empezó hacer estragos en Shaoran también. De repente unas cabezas ensangrentadas se dejaron ver, parecían haber sido recién cercenadas y flotaban a unos metros de ellos. Los dos comenzaron a gritar, y Shaoran tratando de tomar la poca valentía que le quedaba metió con gran rapidez a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto, pasando por encima de ella se colocó frente al volante tratando de encender el carro frenéticamente, cuando lo logró apretó el acelerador a profundidad maniobrando por todo el estacionamiento, milagrosamente lograron salir de allí sin un solo rasguño.

-Muy bien hecho, mi vida- Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, mientras mantenía a una mujer, de largos cabellos y ojos amatistas, abrazada por la espalda y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Eriol, siempre es ventajoso ser la hija de la presidenta de la empresa de juguetes más avanzada y prestigiosa de todo Japón- Decía con una sonrisa mientras apagaba un aparatico que tenía en sus manos- aunque debería advertirle a mi mamá que solo venda esto en Halloween, realmente asusta.

- Que considerada eres Tomoyito- Halagó sarcásticamente un divertido Eriol.

- Lo sé- Y reía abiertamente- Mañana temprano nos disculparemos con ellos, no es realmente justo para Sakura.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero sé que Shaoran la calmará adecuadamente- Le susurraba alegremente mientras la volteaba y la besaba mientras se reía contra su boca. Definitivamente había sido una "aterradora" noche de trabajo.

* * *

Bueno y aquí los dejo con otro OneShot, espero les guste xD

SAludos!


End file.
